Common channel signaling networks, such as the Signaling System Seven (SS7) based signal system, use dedicated channels to pass digital messages between systems for call setup, call control, call routing, and other functions. These dedicated signaling channels are part of a network that is separate from the network that carries the actual voice and data signals. An SS7 network is a separate switching system which is used prior to, during, and at the end of an actual voice or data call. The SS7 network is used to route control information. Whenever two switches or elements have to pass call control information during or prior to a phone call, they pass this data via the SS7 signaling network.
There are three basic types of network node elements in an SS7 network. One of them is the Service Switching Point (SSP), which may be a central office switch, a tandem switch or an end office switch. A second principal node element is the Service Control Point (SCP). An SCP acts as a database query server for the rest of the network. An SCP is used in such applications as translating ported telephone numbers, routing 800 calls, tracking roamers in a cellular network, and Alternate Billing Service/Line Identification Database services (or ABS/LIDB) which provide operator-type services. The third principal node element is the Signal Transfer point (STP). An STP is essentially a packet switch that routes the messages from SSPs and SCPs to SSPs and SCPs.
It is possible to combine these three different types of nodes into a single node. However, in North America, they are typically not combined. An SSP performs only switch functions, an SCP only control functions, and an STP only signal transfer functions. In European telecommunications systems, all of these different functions may be combined into one node.
The SS7 network carries a great deal of information and is extremely critical to the operation of the phone system. If an SS7 network is not functioning, or if portions of it are not operating, the phone system simply cannot deliver phone calls, even though all of the voice circuits are operating properly. The capacity and complexity of the SS7 network is small in terms of circuitry and bandwidth utilized by an end user compared to previous voice and data networks. The circuitry of the SS7 network is therefore much more critical. The actual elements in the SS7 network do not provide all the information required in network operations to manage and to determine the health and state of an SS7 network. It is therefore necessary for the telephone industry to deploy surveillance equipment to monitor the links connecting the nodes of the SS7 network.
The topology of the network is such that STPs are typically deployed in a mated pair configuration at geographically separate locations. Connected to a mated pair of STPs will be a set of SSPs and SCPs. This conglomeration of SSPs, SCPs and mated Pair STPs is called a cluster. Clusters are then connected by D-Quad links between STP mated pairs.
When any transaction or message is sent between two different devices on the network, it is often the case that the messages going from switch A to switch B travel one route on the network while the messages going from switch B to switch A travel a different route. The network surveillance equipment that monitors the link is designed to capture and correlate as much signaling information as possible regardless of network activity. Because of the different data paths that messages may take, it is difficult to do this correlation above what is called the transport layer when monitoring links at the STP sites. An example of an application level problem would be where a subscriber has a problem getting his/her calls delivered. The telephone company may attempt to fix the problem by doing a trace of all data pertaining to that subscriber's phone number, but the data may not all be located at one point. The data may be all in one STP, or split in some fashion, partially in one STP and partially in the other STP of a mated pair, which may be in a different city many miles away.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system that correlates calls and transactions in a communications network and generates call detail record data from call and transaction records.
It is an additional object of the present invention to use Transaction Control Application Part (TCAP) messages in an SS7 network to generate call detail records.